The Rise and Fall of Mr Tumnus
by iProd
Summary: A glimpse into the later life of Mr. Tumnus.


The Rise and Fall of Mr. Tumnus, a tale by iProd

The gentle blanket of the night began to settle upon Narnia. All was silent in the snowy wood, home of the centaur Tumnus. All, except that of the continuous gentle thump and occasional groan that made its way out of the slightly opened window of the home of the goat man. It was the sweet sounds of intercourse, between that of Tumnus and long time friend Lucy Pevensie, a human girl not of the realm of Narnia, but that of Earth. The two decided to become mutual lovers after everything they had been through together in the world of Narnia.

Lucy turned to her faun, "Is that all you've got, goat cock?" she said brashly. He slapped her in the face, "You can barely take what I've already got, woman." He knew she liked it rough. He decided to turn up the heat, as he was getting hungry, so he began to pound her faster, making her groans all the more frequent.

"OH WOW, THAT'S WHERE I WANT IT," she screamed. Her sweaty hands grasped the sheets of their quaint bed, Tumnus above her thrusting away. At last, after another couple of minutes, he finished her off, as well as himself. He lay down his goat body next to her small human frame, and took out his pipe and took a long drag of fine Narnian tobacco. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute. "I'll go prepare our dinner," Lucy said, whimsically. She got out of bed and put on a silk gown, and proceeded to the kitchen.

Tumnus watched her leave, reminiscing upon their love and her fine body. He took a puff and sighed. He looked to the hearth, noticing the dying embers. "I think I'm going to go find us some more wood outside," he announced to Lucy as he got out of bed. He put on his coat and grabbed his umbrella. Passing Lucy in the kitchen, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went out into the cool, gentle night.

He headed east, he knew of a part of the wood that had fallen pines perfect to be harvested. His hooves sank into the snow as he trotted, softly crunching with each step.

After a few minutes, he entered the loom of the quite glade, he looked upon it for a moment and then spotted a fine tree to collect his wood from. He began to gallop over, until he abruptly halted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint. He turned over to where he saw it, but all that returned his gaze was only the darkness. He shrugged it off, must have been just a firefly.

He came upon the pine. It was covered in some snow, but still relatively dry. He retrieved his magic umbrella from his side and prepared to spit the wood, when he saw two glints before him from across the glade. They were parallel to each other, a diluted green color. Tumnus stared deeply at it, and the moment he realized what the floating apparitions were, they spoke to him.

"Mr. Tumnus, what a surprise to find you here, alone, deep in your woods at night."

"Lord Aslan!" Tumnus exclaimed, and bowed before him as the great lion crept out and revealed himself. "What brings you to this neck of the woods on such a cold night?" he inquired. Aslan said nothing at first, as he paced slowly by Tumnus, eyeing him hungrily. "I am simply passing through, I've been very lonely on my travels around Narnia as of late, there is not quite a good selection of lionesses in this world as you know." He stared at the goat man and breathed heavily. "I…I'm sorry to hear that, my lord, but could you not simply create one of your own?" Tumnus asked, slightly put off by the great Aslan's somber mood. "You do not understand. It has been truly a long while since I have felt pleasure, from male or female. My tastes have changed, Tumnus. They have changed, in fact…fron the latter." There was a slight purr from Aslan when he finished his sentence, still staring at Tumnus.

Tumnus was looking at Aslan, now very wary. "I see…I am sure you could find a great partner anywhere in this great land, or that of Earth, such as my Lucy." "Indeed, what you and Lucy have is very special, I am in fact jealous of what your Lucy has in particular, though." Aslan moved forward, slowly. "W-what do you mean, my lord?" stammered the frightened faun.

Before he could hope to get an answer, Aslan pounced on Tumnus, knocking him into the soft snow, and pinned him down. "I'm going to rape you, Mr. Tumnus." Tumnus was wide eyed, and he began to scream as Aslan started to mount him. Tumnus felt it on his rear, the massive cock that belonged to the Lord and creator of Narnia.

Aslan began to pump and thrust and grind the helpless faun, purring and growling lowly, and placed his voracious mouth upon Tumnus's side to brace himself. The massive fangs punctured Tumnus's coat and body, and latched on firmly. Once Aslan had his hold, he began to work the faun harder. Aslan bellowed. Tumnus screamed. Aslan felt it coming, the climax of his deed. He roared one of the most powerful and pleasure filled roars that had not touched the ears of Narnia in many a year. He erupted. The massive lion looked up to the sky, and he yelled, "I CAME…BUCKETS!" Aslan unleashed his load into the distressed goat man, massacring that of which was once his asshole. The lion goo exploded throughout Tumnus's body, destroying all in it's path, and finally came out of the bite marks and his mouth and ears. He finished up, and removed his massive meat from the body of Mr. Tumnus.

"I shall be meating you again soon, Mr. Tumnus. Meating you, indeed." He lifted his paw over the mangled ruins of the faun, and concentrated. After a moment, lying in the snow unconscious was a perfectly fine Tumnus. "This has all been just a dream, my sexual goat beast. Until next time…" And he prowled back into the darkness of the wood.


End file.
